Surprises
by Away with the Faires
Summary: Zoe is involved in an accident how will the team respond and reach to the event, Grace still won't talk to Connie and Max is still sad about Zoe leaving what will hold them all together?


**Hi guys, this is a new story I have started writing, please read and review as I will only write another chapter if I have at least 3 reviews, thank you enjoy from G XXXXXX**

Surprises Chapter 1

Max walked into work in his usual sulking self.

"I wish you would cheer up Max", Robyn was walking beside her half-brother through the entrance to HOLBY ED,

"Times are hard Robyn, if you ever get married, which you won't, then you will realise how hard life can be", Max was making his normal gestures with this hand as he did when trying to explain something, but this only made him look worse,

"She's moved on, now it's your turn", Robyn walked into ED, followed by a rather grumpy Max.

In town, there was a group of girls who were finding somewhere to have a celebration,

"I can't believe you are finally 16 Cara", Lia was laughing with her friend,

"It feels great right, now we can drink every night away and have parties till midnight. It's going to be so fun", Cara was walking, linking her arm with Lia,

"What will your parents say?", Sophie was the more sensible one out of the three girls and was thinking she should rather be at home than getting drunk,

What will my parents think?, get a life Soph I don't care, I wanna get drunk", Cara and Lia where in tears, laughing like mad, Sophie on the other hand, was pretending to like it.

The girls walked on and then were met by a barman who worked at the local pub, as he was wearing his uniform. The Holby Hangout. This was the most popular underage drinking pub in the whole of Holby.

"Hello Ladies, aren't you looking nice this evening", Luke saw the girls and made his move, wanting more customers of course, and the younger and prettier they were the better.

"Why hello, what a handsome young man we have found tonight", Cara giggles, biting her lip,

"Please, come in, I'm sure there is a drink, and some food for you in my Hangout", Luke showed them the way with his arm, showing them through the door.

There were lights and loud music, a band was playing in the background. When the girls entered, they were faced with people watching them, dancing on the dance floor. Some of the younger looking lads made a gesture of raising their glasses to them. Cara was first, smiling to herself,

"This is the life", Cara whispered to herself,

"Come on then, follow him, let's get some drinks birthday girl", Lia was edging behind her best friend, eager to get in and dance with the boys for the celebration,

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Sophie's nose was wrinkled which meant she wasn't impressed,

"Shut up Soph", Lia and Cara said at the same time. The three girls wondered over to the bar, where Luke had already poured their drinks,

"There you go ladies, enjoy", Luke raised his glass and his eyebrows to the girls who only two of them smiled, Sophie looked away. She took her phone out and checked it,

"Sophie will you please loosen up, this is my party and I make the rules Okay!", Cara began to drink the drink and was getting in the dancing mood.

Back at the ED, there was a call out for a Doctor and this time, Connie took the phone call. The red emergency phone rang,

"Hello, Holby ED", Connie was on the phone when Grace came over, Jacob spotted her,

"Hey sweet cheese", Jacob was trying to be cheery as he knew he still Loved Connie and Connie loved him, she could tell,

"I want to talk to Mum. And don't call be that", Grace was stood with one crutch looked at Jacob while talking, then turned to look at Connie who was still talking on the phone.

"Heads up guys, gather round please", Connie hadn't noticed her daughter stood next to her,

"MUM", Grace was not telling this go,

"Not now sweetheart okay, I won't be long", Connie stroked her daughter's soft face, which didn't look too pleases with the response she was getting, then walked to the middle of the nurse's station, in management mode and informed the team,

"There has been an aeroplane crash on the runway at Holby airport. There are multiple crush injuries and possibly fatalities. We need a team to go with the paramedics. I'd like Ethan and Rita to go with Dixie and Jeff. Just make sure we are on the ball today, I want no fatalities if I can help it. Thank you", Connie finished her speech to the team then headed back into her office.

Grace was left stood there, a crossed expression on her face, Grace was not impressed at all.

"Help me"

"AAhhh"

"please don't be dead, I need you"

These were some of the words and cries everyone could hear on the site of the aeroplane crash. There were walking wounded, those who were trying to save loved ones. Dixie and the team arrived on the scene.

"Oh my word, this is a major incident", Ethan stood there in green overalls, Rita gobsmacked by what they could both see.

"Right, Ethan me, we will take this side, Jeff and Rita the other. And guys be careful, we don't know what we are dealing with", Dixie showed them what was what. The team got to work.

Meanwhile, there was a casualty that no one expected to find. They were breathing which was a good sign, however, they had extensive crush injuries and leg injuries which needed immediate attention. The aeroplane was on it's side, the engine wasn't going to work again, and unfortunately the pilot was one of those who had sadly passed. The team managed to get the walking wounded and the less serious patients shipped off to St. James meaning they had enough room for the major casualties at Holby ED. Ethan was rummaging through the wreckage, making sure he hadn't missed anyone when he heard something,

"Dixie, Jeff, Rita, come and listen to this, I think I can hear something", Ethan was kneeling on the floor, towards the end of the plane. Not that much of the plane was left. The others in the team gathered round and listened. They all heard it, it was the faint sound of breathing. The fire crew were already on the scene, lifting what they could to retrieve the patient.

"Take this bit"

"carefully"

"one, two, three, lift"

"come on quickly",

"help me with this, thanks",

The team worked together to save whoever was under the wreckage,

"Zoe", Dixie looked shocked, There she was beautiful as ever, even with blood on her face. Wearing her long pink coat, lying there, all the team could do was try not to cry and wonder what had happened. Ethan made the first move, placing his hand and feeling for a pulse on her neck.

"She's alive", Ethan's worried face transformed into a picture of surprise. Ethan along with the rest of the team laughed and smiled, Jeff knew they had to move quickly,

"Right, let's get her straight into ED please, we need a collar and board, and some pain relief please Dix", Jeff came round to hold Zoe's head into please, there was no uncertainty that Zoe hadn't got a spinal or neck injury due to the impact of the crash,

"Right away Jeffery", Dixie ran back to the ambulance and rang on to the ED to let them know they have a patient, but best not to tell the team who it was, she thought she would keep it to themselves for the time being,

Zoe was being loaded into the ambulance when her phone rang, Dixie was in the back with Zoe, Jeff was driving, they had left Ethan and Rita to oversee the rest of the casualties as they were more walking wounded to deal with and treat,

Dixie answered the phone,

"Hello, Zoe's phone", Dixie spoke and heard a familiar voice, and not one she expected wither,

"Dixie, is that you? It's Nick Jordan. How come you're using Zoe's phone", Nick was stood in the middle of busy America, wondering where Zoe was,

"I'm afraid she's been involved in a aeroplane crash, in the UK. It would be good if you could get here", Dixie was looking at Zoe, knowing something had happened, and her friend was lying in Dixie's ambulance,

"What? How? I'll get there as soon as I can. Is Zoe okay?", Nick was worried,

"Not sure yet, you get here when you can and we can talk then, thanks Nick", Dixie and Nick finished the phone call, Dixie went back to holding Zoe's hand, Zoe was still unconscious and Dixie was praying for all hope that Zoe could hear or feel what was around her.

After another few intense minutes the paramedics, Dixie and Jeff, they arrived at the ED, they could both see the team on stand-by awaiting their arrival,

Connie and Louise were there, standing at the back of the ambulance just as Dixie jumped out, the team had a great surprise when they saw who the patient was,

"Zoe", Connie just stood there, hair tided back, green apron on and wearing gloves,

"Sorry Mrs Beauchamp, she's okay, but we collar and boarded her as a precaution", Dixie and Jeff unloaded Zoe, began wheeling her into resus, Connie, and the others treating, were still speechless,

Dixie and the team started walking into resus,

"Right this is Zoe Hanna aged 43 she was involved in a plane crash, suspected spinal and neck injuries so embolise as a precaution", Dixie informed the team and Zoe was transferred.

Connie assessed her former colleague and Zoe was treated with the necessary treatment,

Dixie and Jeff left, not sure what to think of their finding,

"Someone should inform Max, about the accident, he is Zoe's next of kin after all", Dixie suggested as the two of them walked out of resus with the trolley,

"Right, I'll leave that up to you then shall i!", Jeff knew what Dixie meant,

"SO you mean I will tell him then", Dixie smiled at Jeff, who smiled back,

"Yeah, yeah basically", Jeff smiled,

"I'll meet ya back at the station then", Dixie held her hands in her pockets and went off in the direction of cubicles, she guessed Max would be there as he wasn't in resus, which was handy for the time being,

"Hi Dixie", Robyn saw Dixie and came over,

"Hello Robyn, you haven't see ya brother around have ya, got something I need to ask him", Dixie smiled, hands still in her pockets, smiling slightly,

"oh yeah, I believe, or he should be in cubicle 5, l'm sure there is something going on with that man, he's as grumpy as ever", Robyn smiled, holding some files,

"Ha, Okay thanks for the warning", Dixie laughed slightly and went in the direction of the cubicle,

"Knock, Knock, Max, are you in there, I was hoping to have a word", Dixie opened the curtain to revleae, Max playing games on his phone, not working at all,

"Oh Max," Dixie came and sat at the end of the bed,

"HI Dixie", Max put his phone back in his pocket, folding his arms and signed,

"Max, have you heard from Zoe recently?", Dix enquired,

"no, why would i?", Max sighed again,

"Well, it's just she's here, in the hospital", Dix looked at Max when she spoke this,

Max sat up,

"What? Here, in Holby, what happened? Is she okay?", Max suddenly had some life back in him, deep down everyone knew that Zoe and Max were still dying for each other,

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, and since you are the next of kin, and her parents aner't here", Dixie stood up this time, hoping this would encourage Max to do the same,

Max shot up, like a dart to a dart board to scare bullseye,

"Where is she Dixie, I want to see her, I don't care what happened, I just wanna see her", Max started walking at a pace towards resus,

"Max, just wait for me yeah, we will go in together", Dixie held Max's arm a little, he didn't want to be scared at the sight, Zoe was still unconscious and this wouldn't be easy to see,

"Yeah, sure", Max slowed, they two of them reached resus,

"You ready?", Dixie and Max stood at the doors for a moment,

"I just care about my wife", Max was the suddenly aware of the situation, that his wife, that he hadn't seen for a year, was lying in resus, this was more serious than he first realised,

"Zoe, Zoe it's me Max, talk to me, please, Connie, what's wrong with her, why won't my wife talk to me", Max was trying to hold back the tears, it was usless, the tears came streaming down his face, Max holding his left hand gently on Zoe's forehead, rubbing his fingers over the lacs all over her precious face,

"Zoe, please wake up. Please. I love you no matter what you did", Max cried, Zoe wasn't yet wake, just unconscious.

 **Thank you for reading, please review if ya want an update XXXXXX**


End file.
